Truth by SuperBluey2749
this stuff here is old and i'm alright with starman3 nowadays, but you can read as you please Watch as the tragic clown known as SuperBluey2749 gets worked up over some almost 30 year old dude on internet with aspergers Hello peeps. If you didn't know, during January, I joined YTR for a short time. But Starman3 pissed me off twice, and I left. So let's jump in details. After the New Year, I was planning in making a sprite comic featuring characters and fan-characters from Mario, LoZ, Sonic and Kirby. I wanted to make a Paratroopa fan character to represent the Mario series. So, since I was a Wareshipper that time, I asked Starman3 for help with a name. He suggested a bunch of names like Trooperafus, Trooper or something. I picked Trooper, and SM3 DMed me in Twitter asking if he could put Trooper(now Troops) in his videos. I said yes, and I made sprite GIFs of him, and sent sm3 them. Then he made his video "Trooper Joins YTR"(being my only appearance ever in his videos, with Troops appearing in his bday video for a moment). Later, I made my "Bluey joins YTR" video, and trolls like Emiga or Sh*tman3 attacked me. Fawn added me in the YTR convo, and a short YTR era happened. When Starman3 was developing his Super Oiram 46 Bloopers video, he chose that he'd put Boshi to represent Yoshi's doppelgänger in the video. Me and SMUS simply said that Boshi isn't EXACTLY Yoshi's doppel, and Starman3 unfriended us right away.(EDIT: According to Jbro, after this happened, Starman3 lied to him about me and SMUS calling Fawn a mangirl. I'm sick of this guy, ugh.) I got mad, and complained over Twitter. 1 day later we fixed up. Then, I made a joke about changing Trooper's name to Troops(which became real weeks later), and Starman3 got all "excoose me can i say something, i helped with his name now he changed it???". After I revealed it was joke, Starman3 said that I "scared" him. I mean, why would he get scared over a fan character's name changing? Plus, everytime I said Trooper would be something of mine, Starman3 had to correct me by saying "you mean our, right bluey?" and if I didn't respond he'd beg for a response. In my final YTR days, Starman3 was apparently watching a movie, and I said in the convo that SM64 Machinima sucks nowadays because of the constant trolls and noobs coming. Starman3 saw what I said, and again unfriended me and blocked me on Twitter. PM ☆Starman3☆: yeah i understand about bluey PM TrollArch~ Mason Trollenburg: did you block him on twitter? PM ☆Starman3☆: but i just kinda annoyed about him talking about mario 64 machinimas. he called these people on community immature PM ☆Starman3☆: we work hard on it though PM TrollArch~ Mason Trollenburg: he's just talking to the ones they really suck bad at making mario machinimas 'That's not a intelligent reason to block someone, you idiot. 'PM ☆Starman3☆: i kinda felt offended about immature and stuff. My god, I was referring to these stupid noobs. 'PM ☆Starman3☆: i just had fun watching movie then i checked skype and twitter, i get bad mention and i starting to felt grumpy and angry '''Lol, how did you even get bad mentions? 'PM ☆Starman3☆: he should be careful of saying mario 64 community sucks 'It seems like you can't read at all. 'PM ☆Starman3☆: but i am part of it PM ☆Starman3☆: and i worked hard on my video PM TrollArch~ Mason Trollenburg: he's somewhat part of it. 'Oh right, you worked ''reaaaally ''hard with your videos, since characters just stand there chatting and each one gets a line and no personality while you get all the speech and gets to move. 'PM ☆Starman3☆: its somewhat offended me PM ☆Starman3☆: i tried to get away from the offensive stuff PM ☆Starman3☆: it has nothing to do with YTR anyway 'Saying a community with a bunch of Mario recolors is bad offends you? 'PM TrollArch~ Mason Trollenburg: well next time just talk to him first. PM ☆Starman3☆: well he blocked me on skype and twitter, think he wants to move on as well 'When the hell did I even say that I wanted to "move on"? Approximately 3 months later, I went into the TheHeroOfStars Xat chatroom. Starman3 was there. LTY made me owner, and Starman instantly PCed me asking if we could "talk like normal". I kind of apologized him, but I didn't trust him as much. At some moment, he PCed me asking ''if I still trusted him with Troops, because he wanted us to be like before. I just replied "Ehh". But after the Pinkolol16 and Sept incidents, I washed my mind, and turned against Starman3 once again. He didn't do any bad to me, but to my friends. This Starman3, a person that you may think he's nice, but no, he's not. He doesn't respect opinions, tries to get all glory for him, is a disgusting person, and acts like a child, yet he's 24. Despicable moron, that's what he is. Bluey out.